


Just do it

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quit whining and just do it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just do it

**Just do it**

by Belladonna

 

"Come on, we're late."

-"I know, but I don't know if I can do that."

"Are you getting cold feet?"

-"No, it's..."

"Starsky, just put them on."

-"But it feels like such a betrayal, you know? I mean, we've been through so much together. I can't do that to them."

"Oh, boy. I seriously can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm pretty sure they won't mind."

-"I still don't see why I can't wear my..."

"Quit whining and just do it. Put these goddamn dress shoes on so we can go. You can't wear your blue Adidas with a tux!"

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #40 'shoes', I know it's the wrong brand, but I couldn't resist, also a teensy bit inspired by the movie


End file.
